SYOT
by CloveSevina
Summary: Now its a full on hunger games! You can submit until the end of the reapings! But if you want a district I already did you have to pick a different district. May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! What do I want for christmas you ask? I want you guys to send your tributes. PLEASSSSE! It will be alternated chapters by me and angierox1998 :] I hope you've heard of her. My bud. O.k. Here is the form.

Tributes:

- Everyone can fill out the form below and send it in. But I have to warn you, out of the millions of forms, we hope to get, we will be selecting 24 of them. If we really like your application, but that district is filled, we might PM you and ask to change you district.  
- Once they are in the arena, you sort of become their mentors (if ya want). You will read the chapter and can tell me what to make them do, or spend their money on. You do not have too. But if you are planning to, fill out the for under sponsoring.

Form- This will be the information for you tributes. It can be made up, or you can base it on yourself:

Name: (This can be an existing name from any of the books, or you can make your own.)  
District: (Your choice. Be aware that Career Districts and 12, and 11. Do tend to get more requests.)  
Strengths: (It can be mental, physical, doesn't matter. Please give at least one or two. I may make up some, if there isn't enough)  
Weaknesses: (Same as above)  
Personality: (Character traits)  
Appearance: (Amy thing about your tributes…. Hair colour, colour of eyes etc…. What they prefer to wear… how they have their hair…)  
Anything you want us to keep in mind: (Family, Poor? Rich? Your preferences…)

Sponsoring:

- Every time a chapter is out, mentors as well as others that have fanfiction accounts have $1000, to sponsor any tribute of their choice. You can sponsor any number that is divisible by 50 ($50, $100, $250 etc.). Mentors can help decide what to spend the money on. Mentors will get a copy of the price sheet.

Form- This is if you want to mentor:

Name: (Can be fake or your name)  
Age: (Remember it has to be older than 13… From that I'll decide which hunger games you won)  
How you won: (so list some of you strengths)  
Weaknesses: (Least 1, please)  
Personality: (Character traits)  
Appearance: (What you look like and often wear)  
How often you can go on: I'll need you to do mentoring about within 2-7 days of the newest chapter coming out. I'm not sure, how often I'll upload, cuz I've got 3 more unfinished fanfictions.

Game-Makers:

- You have to help me scheme up evil things…. Honestly, its not difficult ;]

Form- GameMakers:  
Name: (What you want me to refer to you as)  
When can you be on: (How often you are online)


	2. District one reaping

Just as everyone settled in a voice rang out off the loudspeaker.

"Welcome, Welcome! To the last ever Hunger games!" The voice belonged to the district one announcer Liana. With a pale pink skin dyed from the capital and her lime green pin suit she was hard to look at.

"As you know we have cancelled the rest of the hunger games but we decided to have one last one to remember!" she said into the microphone.

"As always I know we remember the rules so let's get started!" She pulled of her laced glove and dipped her manicured hand into the pool of names. She plucked a name off the top.

"Velvet Moor!" A girl with chocolate brown hair and a short dress ran up to the stage. Her high heels clicked as she ran up the stairs and onto the stage. She shook Liana hand elegantly.

"Hi im Velvet!" she said waving to the crowd with a huge smile.

"Any volunteers?" asked Liana. A girl started to raise her hand and was about to say something but Velvet gave her the death stare and she put her hand back down and closed her mouth.

" Ok! Now for the boys!" She moved down to the next pool with the boys names. This time she plunged her hand deep into the pool.

" Caleb Sparks!" the crowd made a lane and a boy walked down. The boy had black hair, brown eyes, tan and looked like a Indian.

"Any volunteers?" Liana asked looking around at the crowd.

"Now you shake hands!" Liana said looking at the 2 tributes. Velvet shook his hand like she was shaking garbage then wiped it on her low cut dress.

"Any one who desires to see the tributes can go now." said Liana.

Half the crowd of boys went into the hall. The last to enter were 6 adults.

* * *

Yay the first reaping. Oh yeah ummmm I needed to tell you something... oh yeah I NEED MORE BOYS! You can enter as many as you want as long it is not the same gender. They can't be related either... Thanks. I know its short but its just the reaping:) please review!


End file.
